ostarifandomcom-20200215-history
Ostari Wiki
Ostari A healthy land, with sweeping plains, stretching to the horizon, broken only by the thick pine forests, rolling hills and valleys ripe for farming and looming mountain ranges who's peaks stroke the clouds. The far north is much more inhospitable, with the plains of the heartland being replaced by ice fields and barren tundra. The weather in the heartland is temperate, with temperatures dropping to below freezing in the dead of winter and shooting up to around 35°C in the heart of summer. The East coast is known to suffer from harsh storms in the Autumn where as the rest of the country is usually unaffected. The North is afflicted by punishing blizzards and gale force winds and heavy snowfall through the winter months. The People of Ostari Humans settled in Ostari 1000 years ago. The death and ruin they wrought have mostly been forgotten in the eyes of the other races, excluding the Elves. The ambition of the humans has lead to them becoming one of the most populace races in Ostari. Elves were the most populace race in the heartland of Ostari before the humans arrived. Their seers foretold the slaughter humans would bring to the land and so the Elves fled to the North. A splinter of the Elves stayed behind, believing they could repel the forces of the humans but were completely defeated in the Battle of Landfall. Dwarves are another very populace race in Ostari, although as they reside inside the great mountain ranges of the land their presence is rarely noticed. Dwarves are engineers and designers, creators of incredible machines that are mostly hidden from the other races of Ostari. Gnomes and Halflings often share settlements, due to their hardworking and community-driven natures. Most of these settlements can be found tucked away amongst hills and valleys at the base of mountains. Dragonborn are rare, and come from a distant land. Most dragonborn that can be found on this continent are explorers and researchers. Half-orcs are considered abominations by humans. However, they are still considered human and therefore rarely come to harm outside of routine harassment and occasional violence. Tieflings are a normal variant of human, meaning a tiefling could be born of two normal human parents. The innate magical ability they possess meant that they were considered blessed for millennia, until the current Queen came into power who began a campaign of propaganda against the race. Now many tieflings live outside of human communities or have learnt to disguise themselves well enough that they may pass for human should they need to pass through a human settlement. Other races are tolerant of tieflings, many pitying the fate that has befallen them are settlers and have spread across the land. Humans have quickly become the most populace race in the heartland, due to their tenacity and ambition. Many people still remember the vicious pillaging humans conducted upon the land over 1000 years prior. Since these events, Humans have mostly lived in harmony with the other races, until Queen Lisbeth Albin rose to power 50 years ago. A campaign of hatred against the tieflings of Ostari began. many of the other races being sympathetic to the tiefling Settlements * Landing * Ebonwall Magic Items Latest activity Category:Browse